


Spidey's Women of Steel

by Musikman50



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Harem, Lemons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musikman50/pseuds/Musikman50
Summary: Spidey will juggle his girlfriend, other women, and a super villain out to kill him all at once.





	1. Birthday Present

**Chapter 1: Birthday Present**

In Queens, New York a teenage boy was asleep. The door to his room opened and someone, obviously a girl, tip toed over to him and went over to him.

"...Ter, Peter, Peter wake up", said a feminine voice. Peter slowly opened his eyes to find a blonde girl with blue eyes beside him.

"Kara what a you doing here?" Peter asked. Kara frowned at him.

"I'm here to wake you up so we can go to school together", Kara said. "Now come on and get up".

"It's 6:55 AM Kara, just five more minutes", Peter said and flipped the covers over his head.

"No you're getting up, besides your aunt is making wheat cakes for breakfast", Kara retorted. Peter's eyes shot open and leaned up with a grin on his face.

"Why didn't you lead with that?!" Peter said as he got out of bed and ran down stairs with Kara right behind him. Peter got down stairs and saw his Aunt May stacking wheat cakes on top of wheat cakes which made Peter's grin bigger.

"Peter so glad you're awake. I made wheat cakes for you and Kara", May said. "Hurry and eat Kara said she wants to get school early for some reason".

Heeding May's advice Peter ate his wheat cakes, got dressed, and went on to school with Kara when he had an idea.

"So girl of steel are you up for a little race?" Peter asked and Kara smirked.

"You are so on arachnid", Kara said to him. Kara and Peter ran into on alley and changed into their hero suits as Spider-Man and Supergirl.

You are probably wondering how did Spider-Man and Supergirl become good friends. Well Spider-Man and Supergirl met while fighting against the Sinister Six members Vulture, Electro, Rhino, Scorpion, Doctor Octopus, and Sandman. After their team up Peter and Kara started becoming friends even going as far revealing each others identities to each other.

The two were able to relate to each other due to personal loses and their insecurities. As a result their feelings for each other grew until finally Peter took the initiative and kissed her which she happily returned. The two ended up becoming a couple and Peter was given blessings from Kara's cousin Superman and through some hacking from Batman Supergirl transferred into Peter's school Midtown High.

So far Peter and Kara have been a couple at least eight months.

Kara had just beaten Peter getting to school first. "Ha I win", Kara said with smug grin.

"Whatever I'll beat you next time", Peter said as Kara stuck her tongue out. Peter grabbed her by the face and stuck his tongue out touching hers causing the teens to make out.

"By the way Peter, happy birthday!" Kara said. "Congratulations on becoming a legal adult".

"Oh yeah, as of today I'm eighteen so what are you going to do for me?" Peter asked

"I can't tell you that...not right now at least", Kara said winking at him. "Besides I'll show you after school okay?"

"Okay, I'll hold you to that", Peter said as and Kara changed back into their clothing and went into the school building.

The school day went on with Peter being told happy birthday from other students. They were mainly people he helped tutor and helped them pass their classes. The only problem Peter had was the school jock Flash Thompson how kept giving Peter a hard time by picking on him. Peter told him to grow up which caused Flash to get angry at him but Flash's girlfriend Liz Allen stopped him and forced him to apologize to Peter.

Soon enough it was the end of the school day and Peter told Kara he would go on patrol before coming home. Kara told him to call her if he needs help. Peter agreed then left giving Kara just enough time to run over to his house to plan something just for him.

Three hours later...

Peter had returned home from patrolling his area of New York it was relatively slow. Pete found a note from Aunt May saying she had a doctor's appointment and would not be back until the next day. She left a cake she baked for him as a way to say sorry and happy birthday. Peter went to his room and what he saw next caught him by surprise.

He saw Kara standing right in front of him... completely naked. "Happy Birthday Peter", Kara said. "Tonight I want to go all the way and make this the best birthday ever for you".

"I... I... speechless, that's a first", Peter said tongue tied.

"Come here big boy", Kara said as she grabbed him and threw him on his bed. Kara had stripped Peter naked and went down to his manhood and began sucking him off. Peter moaned as Kara tasted his cock.

"Oh wow Kara", Peter moaned.

Kara relentlessly tortured Peter's cock getting him harder than he was at first.

"Kara I'm gonna blow", Peter told her.

Kara continued to blow him until he came in her mouth. Kara swallowed his cum and then proceeded to crawl on him.

"Get ready Peter once I start there is no stopping", Kara said.

"Give me what you got", Peter said as she positioned herself on his cock and speared herself on top of him.

Kara steadily rocked herself on top of him and gained a little speed. Kara moaned as she felt an amazing feeling inside of her. Peter grabbed both sides of Kara's hips as she rocked herself on him.

Peter decided to thrust into her as much as he could. "Oh god, Peter you feel amazing. Yes right there Peter!" Kara begged and Peter did just that. After a while Peter had and idea.

Peter stopped and got Kara off of him, flipped her over and started eating her out.

"Oh god Peter, yes, yes, yes! Keep going don't stop! Peter yes!" Kara shouted as she came on Peter's face.

Peter picked her up and kissed furiously which Kara returned with equal passion.

Peter laid her down and laid himself down on top of her. Peter thrust into her as he lost himself fucking her.

"Do you like this Kara?" Peter asked.

"I love it Peter, i love it so much", Kara said as Peter thrust harder into her wet snatch.

"Here it cums Kara", Peter warned her.

"It's a safe day Peter cum inside me", Kara demanded. Peter came with everything he had into Kara and fell over to the left of her. "So what do you think of your birthday present?"

"Spectacular", Peter said.

"Good because Aunt May won't be back for a long time so why don't we fool around a little more?" Kara asked him smirking.

"Kara I love you so much right now", Peter told her.

"I love you too, Peter", Kara said smiling. Peter and Kara continued to make love to each other.

**Not the end. Just the beginning new time more smut.**


	2. Sisterhood

 Peter slowly opened his eyes to find Kara in bed with him. As he started to remember the previous night before Kara started to slowly open her eyes and smiled.

 "Good morning handsome", Kara said.

 "Good morning beautiful", Peter said planting a kiss on her lips. "So are we getting up or staying in bed?"

 "Peter we have school in a few hours we have to get up", Kara said and slowly got up. "You know we have school".

 "I know but hey you can't blame a guy for trying, can you?" Peter asked with a smile as he got up to get dressed. "You will always look good naked".

 "Thank you", Kara said swaying her hips to the bathroom. "I might need help washing my back, care to join me?"

 "With an offer like that no one would say no", Peter said and followed Kara into the shower.

 After a session in the shower the two got dressed and went off to school. The moment they got there Kara was contacted by her sister.

 "Hello... oh hey, sorry I forgot to call... I know but I spent the night with Peter... yes you have met him before... I know and I'm sorry I didn't tell you... okay... alright love you too, bye", Kara said talking on the phone. "My sister called to see if I was okay and wants to meet you".

 "Wow okay, so who is your sister?" Peter asked.

 "You'll find out", Kara said. "Now then let's go or else we'll be late".

Peter and Kara got to class just before the bell rung. The rest of the day was the usual Kara and Peter being brainiacs. The two ended up getting through the school day and were now patrolling the streets of New York together. Trouble did not seem to be too far as Scorpion attempted to attack J Jonah Jameson (the man who constantly slanders Spider-Man as a menace).

 Peter webbed Scorpion up and away from Jameson to deal with him while Kara got Jameson to a safe place.

 "Don't think this changes anything you wall crawling menace!" Jameson shouted as he was infuriated about being saved by Spider-Man.

 Peter dropped Scorpion on the top of the roof of a building with Supergirl landing next to him.

 "Stay out of my way Web Head! I'll deal with you after I've dealt with Jameson!" Scorpion demanded.

 "Mac, come on, you don't have to do this you know. It's not going to make things better for you at all, only worse", Peter tried to reason. Peter's spider sense activated and Peter grabbed Kara and jumped to the left.

 "I don't care about that! I want Jameson's head and your head for ruining my life!" Scorpion raged.

 "Just so you know you attacked me and I've not done anything to you so excuse me for pissed when I do this", Kara said as she used her heat vision to burn off his tail. "Also Spidey was giving you a chance to turn over a new leaf and ruined that chance so prepare for a beating from me".

 "Stand down Supergirl, I got this", said a feminine voice as a being lifted up Scorpion and punched him in the face knocking him unconscious.

 The woman appeared before Peter and Kara wearing a black unitard with a lightning bolt symbol on her chest, black armbands, black thigh high boots, and a black mask revealing blue eyes. Kara walked up and stopped and frowned at the woman.

 "I thought you said you wanted to meet him tomorrow", Kara said indicating the woman was her sister.

 "Relax I was flying around when I saw what was going on here so I came to help", the woman said then turned to Peter. "I'll admit Kara he's cute. Nice to meet you Spider-Man, I'm Ms. Marvel".

 "Wait a minute the Ms. Marvel!? Oh my god I can't believe this! It is a pleasure to meet you", Peter said excitedly. Ms. Marvel giggled a bit while Kara pouted.

 "Well it's nice to meet a fan. I take it you are taking care of my sister right?" Ms. Marvel said.

 "Oh course", Peter answered quickly.

 "Alright then, but be careful she can be a handful", Ms. Marvel said.

 "Hey!" Kara yelled.

 "Well I better be going, see you at home Supergirl. See you later Spider-Man", Ms. Marvel said before flying off.

 "Wow, ow", Peter said in amazement only to be pinched by Kara. "What was that for?"

 "For drooling over my sister", Kara pouted.

 "I'm sorry Kara but I did say that before that Ms. Marvel was hot, ow!" Peter said earning another pinch.

 "Let's just hurry and drop Scorpion off", Kara said.

 When Kara landed on Earth she was found by Batman, abducted by the amazons (though she is on good terms with them now), and faced Darkseid with her cousin. Apparently Kara met Carol Danvers aka Ms. Marvel and adopted the last name Danvers as a public identity. With Superman's permission Kara was adopted by Carol as her sister. Kara explained all of this to Peter and told him she was still mad at him drooling over her though not as much as she cooled down a bit.

 "I'm sorry Kara, I shouldn't have done that. How can I make it up to you?" Peter asked and Kara's frown turned into a smirk.

 "Well I wouldn't mind having make up sex you know", Kara said then kissed Peter.

 Peter kissed her back with returning passion as his hands roamed over Kara's body. Kara slowly pulled Peter's shirt off of him and later pulled off her top exposing her bra clad breasts. Peter took off his pants and underwear while Kara stripped off her skirt and panties causing Peter to lay her on his bed and eat her out.

 Kara wrapped her legs around Peter's head forcing Peter to lick her out harder. Kara moaned as Peter's tongue entered and licked every inch of her insides.

 "Oh wow, Peter how are you so good with your tongue?" Kara asked. Peter stopped and got up.

 "I don't know I guess I've just been a natural at that", Peter said and Kara laid him down.

 "Well now it's my turn to use my turn", Kara said seductively.

 Kara started licking Peter's throbbing tool like she was licking a lollipop. removing her bra Kara used her breasts to play with Peter's cock.

 "Oh Kara, if you keep that up I might pop all over your face", Peter said.

 "I wouldn't mind", Kara said as she continued sucking him off.

 Kara stopped just before he was about to blow and decided to climb on top of him.

 "I hope you're ready Pete", Kara said.

 "Bring it on", Peter tells her as she entered Peter's cock inside of her wet opening and began moving back and forth on him.

 Peter moans as she grinds on him and uses his wall crawling powers to intensify the feeling causing Kara to scream in ecstasy.

 "Ah fuck!" Kara screamed. "Damn you Peter for teasing me".

 "You teased me more than once I say you deserved that", Peter retorted with a smirk.

 "Alright then how about this", Kara said and started using her vagina to squeeze his cock. Peter felt this and felt like he was going to pop.

 Peter decided to flip her over ram her from behind while cupping her breasts.

 Kara moaned happily as her lust for him was being sated. Peter was nearing his limit and warned her. "Kara I'm gonna cum", Peter warned.

 "Inside me Peter, I'm safe", Kara answered and Peter bust his load inside of her.

 Peter and Kara kissed each other as they held each other in their arms.

 "You were amazing", Peter said.

 "Funny I was about to say that about you", Kara said earning a small giggle from Peter.

 "I guess great minds think a lot", Peter said to her getting Kara to giggle this time.

 After a while Kara went back home to find Carol in the kitchen cooking. Kara decided to try and jump scare Carol while she didn't know she was there. Just as Kara was about to scare Carol...

 "So how was the rest of your day with Peter?" Carol asked.

 "It was fine, also dammit!" Kara exclaimed.

 "Good dinner is almost ready so get cleaned up", Carol said.

 "Okay then", Kara said then left to go upstairs.

 Carol then turns off the stove and thinks about Peter. "Peter Parker huh", Carol muttered with a smirk.

***Flashback**

 Carol was flying by the Parker residence to check on Kara when she saw Peter and Kara having sex. Carol's first thought was to stop this until she saw how long Peter's cock was. This caused Carol to start touching herself as the sight of Peter's cock turned her on.

***Present**

 Carol remembered what she saw and decided she should test out Peter herself.

 "Oh things are just about to get interesting", Carol whispered to herself with a smirk. 

**Peter and Carol have a 'one on one session' next time.**

**Who do you want to see next time time in Girls of Steel. Vote here at: https://goo.gl/EOETJP**


	3. Marvelous Situation

 Peter was getting himself ready to eat dinner at Kara's place. Kara asked for Peter to come over to have dinner with her and Carol so they could spend together... without sex. Peter had gotten dressed and swung through the city. of course he stopped a few crimes being committed, he wouldn't be Spider-Man if he didn't.

 Peter landed a few blocks away to change into his civilian clothes. As he made his way to door Peter knocked on the door only for Carol to answer it.

 "Peter it's nice to see you again", Carol said with a warm smile. Peter was in awe at how Kara and Carol looked almost alike in so many ways. Also Carol was in a nice blue dress with her skirt reaching pass her knees. and showing off her nice figure.

 "Nice to see you too Miss Danvers", Peter said.

 "Please call me Carol. Kara is in the kitchen setting up the table", Carol informed him.

 "Alright, thanks", Peter said and went go see Kara while Carol had a small evil smile. Peter went into the kitchen to find Kara fixing plates for everyone. "Hey beautiful".

 "Hey handsome, I see that you cleaned up really nice for tonight", Kara said with a smile after fixing everyone a plate.

 "Well I did come to impress. So what's for dinner?" Peter asked.

 "Homemade spaghetti with meatballs", Kara answered.

 Kara, Peter, and Carol all sat done eating dinner, Carol talked about how she got her powers and that she is half alien, telling jokes, and having a good time with each other.

 As the night continued on Kara, Peter, and Carol were watching the movie Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Kara and Carol had dared Peter to watch it since Peter didn't like Star Wars for some odd reason.

 After the movie went off Peter turned to face Kara. "Okay why would he kill his own father? I may not be a Star Wars fan but I know for a fact that killing off Han Solo was wrong", Peter asked.

 "Funny because you sound just like a Star Wars fan saying that. Well this was fun, we should definitely do this again", Kara said.

 "I agree. Well I better get going", Peter said and got up to go home.

 "Wait let me take you home", Carol said as she got up to get to Peter. Peter was about to say something when Carol cut him off. "I can get you there faster".

 "Okay, Kara are you okay with this", Peter asked.

 "Of course just be careful", Kara warned.

 "Alright then, see you later", Peter said as he and Carol took off.

 Carol grabbed Peter around the waist and flew over the city. Just as they were getting to Peter's place an explosion goes off that alerts Peter and Carol.

 "Well duty calls", Carol said with a smile as she and Peter landed somewhere to change into their hero suits.

 As Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel swung/flew through New York they made it the spot where the explosion took place. What they saw was a burning building. Ms. Marvel dropped down as Spider-Man landed.

 "I'll get the people out", Peter said.

 "I'll handle the fire", Carol said.

 With the duo agreeing on what to do they spring into action with Peter rescuing the people trapped in the flames while Carol found a way to put the flames out. Peter jumped from the building carrying an infant in his arms. Once he landed he gave the baby to the infant's mother.

 "Thank you so much Spider-Man, thank you", the woman said crying tears of joy that her child was unharmed.

 "No problem", Peter said as Carol picked him up and flew away.

 Carol landed on top of a nearby rooftop with Peter in her arms.

 "Are you okay?" Carol asked.

 "Yeah just fine", Peter answered smiling as he took his mask off.

 "Good", Carol replied as she grabbed Peter and kissed him. Peter was shocked by the kiss and once Carol let go he was going to ask why when Carol cut him off. "I have been meaning to do that for a long time".

 "Wait Carol we shouldn't be doing this", Peter told her as she kissed him again.

 "I know but Peter I need you", Carol said before kissing him this time she did not let go.

 Carol brought to an empty condo that she bought a few years back and threw Peter on the bed. Before Peter could say anything Carol stripped off her clothes exposing her large breasts. Peter's manhood immediately sprung up. Carol noticed this and grabbed it.

 "I see someone here is excited", Carol said as she laid Peter back on the bed. "Just relax and let me do all the work".

 Carol pulled Peter's penis out and began to blow him. Peter moaned at how well Carol was sucking his cock.

 "Geez Carol any more and I might cum", Peter said. This gave Carol an idea and she and wrapped her breasts around Peter's cock.

 "Does that feel good Peter?" Carol asked as she squeezed his cock with her breasts.

 "Yes it does", Peter admitted. Peter knew this was wrong as he dating Kara but he had to admit that what Carol was doing felt nice as well. "Crap Carol I'm going to cum".

 "Cum on my tits, Peter", Carol said. Peter came on Carol's breasts and had to admit that made her look erotic.

 Carol left to clean her breasts and came back completely naked. Peter was wide eyed as Carol crawled on top of him and kissed him .

 "Hold on tight Peter cause when I start I won't stop until I make you cum", Carol said as she moved Peter's cock to her wet entrance and speared herself on his cock.

 Moving her hips Carol grind his cock inside of her with Peter grabbing her hips and sucking her tits. Peter roamed his hands over to Carol's ass and loved the feeling.

  Apparently Carol loved it too because she was bouncing on top of him even harder. "Oh yes, fuck yes Peter, right there!" Carol yelled as she was getting into the feeling of sex.

 "Fuck Carol I'm gonna cum", Peter said.

 "Inside me Peter. I want it", Carol demanded.

 Peter released his seed into Carol's pussy filling her up. Carol got off of Peter and checked her vagina.

 "Wow look at the mess you made", Carol said as Peter crawled on top of her.

 "I can make an even bigger mess", Peter said as he placed his cock back inside of her. Carol wrapped her arms and legs around Peter's neck and waist as began to thrust into her.

 "Oh yes, fuck yes, FUCK YES!" Carol screamed as Peter continued fucking her. "Yes baby, right there, keep going, yes, yes, YES!"

 Peter continued to plow Carol into the bed slamming into her hard causing Carol to orgasm multiple times.

 "Oh fuck yes Peter, cum inside me Peter", Carol said.

 "Okay but you asked for it", Peter said as he came inside Carol a second time burying his seed within her.

 After a few seconds Carol kissed Peter on the lips.

 "I can see why Kara likes you. Also don't worry about Kara I'll handle everything, okay?"

 "Sure and thanks for everything", Peter said.

 "No problem", Carol said.

 Later on Carol really brought Peter home and kissed him goodbye. Carol made back home and was confronted by Kara.

 "So how was fucking my boyfriend?" Kara asked with surprisingly no hint of anger.

 "He is as everyone describes him, amazing", Carol answered as she and Kara laughed inside.

***Elsewhere**

 A portal opens up and a buxom blonde woman steps into our universe

 "Where are you Peter Parker?" the woman said.

**What does the visitor from another world want with Peter? Find out next time. Also continue voting at:https://goo.gl/EOETJP.** **Voting ends on Dec. 9, 2016**

  
**Also sorry for the wait. I been busy with a lot of things and a new job so I haven't had much time for typing. Also I apologize for deleting my Amalgam story. Let's just say I bit off alot more than I can chew with that one and decided to revamp it for another time. Thank you.**


	4. New Arrival

 Peter was swinging through the streets of New York confused about what he had done. 'I had sex with his girlfriend's sister. Well she forced herself on him but I could have stopped her. Why didn't I stop her?' Peter thought to himself.

 Peter eventually landed on the top of a roof to stop and think things over. 'Should I tell her or should I not? Yeah I don't want to keep secrets from her but I also don't want to get thrown into the sun by any chance. What should I do?'

 The he thought the more he didn't see someone in red and blue sneak up behind him. "Hey Peter", came a familiar voice.

 "Ah!" Peter screamed as he jumped to turn around walking backwards to see Kara angry at him. "Uh hey Kara you mind not jump scaring me?"

 "I know about what you did Peter and I am angry at you", Kara said fuming rage and her eyes were glowing red. "How could you betray my trust?! Why Peter?!"

 "I'm sorry Kara, I really am! I shouldn't have done that and it was wrong that I did!" Peter pleaded.

 "Then why Peter why did you?!" Kara growled.

 "It was a moment of weakness and I'm sorry Kara!Please don't throw me into the sun!" Peter cried out and was about to wet his pants.

 Kara's angry look transformed and she was now on the floor laughing. "Hahaha hahaha, I got you, I actually got you!" Kara said while laughing.

 "Wait so that was all a joke?" Peter asked.

 "Oh yes it was", Kara answered laughing at Peter.

 ' _Seriously why, I know what I did was wrong but still how could you do that?!_ ' Peter thought to himself. "Wait you're not mad?" Peter asked.

 "Oh no I am mad but mainly because you had sex with Carol without me", Kara answered and Peter went wide eyed. "I know what you are thinking. How could I be fine with my sister fucking my boyfriend? Well let tell you".

**Flashback**

 A few days ago Carol confronted Kara about Peter and her having sex. Kara told Carol everything that happened. " _So I guess you don't want me to have sex with Peter again, do you?_ " Kara asked.

 " _No not that, I was going to ask that you use protection..._ " Carol said then paused for a second. " _and if I could have a piece of him as well_ ".

Kara looked up and was about to to tell Carol no but then again she thought about what Carol had done for her. That and well Carol had been sexually frustrated for a while now.

 " _Sure why not? In fact I'll let you know before hand that Peter bigger and longer than you would think_ ", Kara said. This caused Carol to grin and the two came up with a plan to get her and Peter alone.

 ' _This is going to be fun_ ', Kara thought to herself as she and Carol smiled about the devious plan they were concocting.

**Present**

 "So you plotted to get me to have sex with your sister and I was freaking out as part of a prank?" Peter asked.

 "Yes and no but I want you to know that this was not something you could control. That and I'm sorry for scaring to death", Kara said to him and hugged him to make him relax. Kara then raised an eye brow. "Why would you think I would throw you into the sun?"

 "Oh I don't know it just seems like something you would do", Peter shrugged. Again Kara laughed.

 "Oh Peter I wouldn't throw you into the sun", Kara said. "However I would strap you down and torture you".

 "You are doing this on purpose aren't you?" Peter asked and Kara shook her head. "So what are you and Carol doing today?"

 "Well the since Carol is apart of the Avengers and I'm her sister we will be going on a mission with a them", Kara said. "I really wish you could join us Superman and Batman are coming too".

 "It's funny how I never get called for any big mission with the Avengers", Peter said. "Too young my ass, I fought alongside Cap, Thor, Iron Man, and Black Widow, fought and restrained the Hulk, and stopped the Joker with Bats".

 "I agree with you one hundred percent and makes me mad you don't get the recognition you deserve", Kara said. "I shouldn't be telling you this but you should know that Carol is trying get you on the Avengers team".

 Peter went wide eyed and smiled "Good to know and I won't tell anyone", Peter said.

 "Good cause you wold be in trouble", Kara said. " Well Peter while I would love to stay and chat but I have to go. We leave in ten minutes".

 "Alright but be careful", Peter said and hugged her.

 "Yes dad, I'll be careful", Kara mocked Peter and Peter laughed.

 Peter and Kara kissed before she flew off.

 Continuing to web swing through the city Peter was attacked by a black flying figure.

 "I have you now Spider-Man! Prepare to meet your end!" said the figure revealed to be Adrian Toomes aka the Vulture as he had Peter in his talons.

 "Not...gonna happen", Peter said as he struggled to get his legs up to kick Vulture in the face. Upon being kicked in the face Vulture released grip on Peter and Peter started falling only to web swing away with Vulture pursuing him. "Catch me if you can Toomes".

 "I'll kill you stupid insect!" Vulture roared.

 "You said that the last few times we rumbled, don't you have anything new to say?" Peter teased.

 "I WILL FUCKING END YOU!" Vulture yelled furiously.

 "Nope you said that last time", Peter continued to tease.

 Peter swung over Vulture and webbed Vulture's feet and flung him to the ground. Vulture glided back into the air a split second before hitting the ground. However Vulture did not notice that Peter was swinging at him and was kicked in the face. Vulture reeled from the kick and fell to the ground with Peter webbing up Vultures body to the ground.

 Unbeknownst to Peter or Vulture the woman from another world appeared smiling over the fact that she found Peter. "There he is, handsome, agile, and amazing, that's the Petey I know", the woman said to herself.

 "Alright with Vulture defeated I can go back to..." Peter began to say until he heard slicing sounds. Peter turned around to see that Vulture had broken free. "You know my webbing is not cheap, what am I going to hold you down with now?"

 Vulture ignored what Peter said and tackled him into the sky. Peter was thrown into the side of a building and pinned under rubble with tears in his suit.

 "Okay I think I hurt my everything bone", Peter joked in pain as Vulture slowly closed in on him.

 "I finally get to destroy you. I have waited years for this", Vulture said only for a hand to grab him by the neck.

 "Well then keep waiting", the woman said. She then proceeded to rip off Vulture wings with ripping off his arms and punched him to knock him out. She then went over to Peter and helped him up.

 The woman flew Peter over to his place. It's a good thing that Aunt May was not home otherwise they would have a lot of explaining to do. Peter looked at his savior and found that the woman looks exactly like Kara except for her large bust.

 "Wait Kara how did you and Carol get back so soon?" Peter asked.

 "Listen Peter, I don't a lot of time to explain so please, bear with. I'm not **your** Kara", 'Kara' said.

 "Oh so you're from an alternate universe?" Peter asked.

 "In a way so yes", she said. 'Kara' started to take off her shirt revealing her bra clad chest. "I know what you are about to say and I can explain. You have a healing factor however you're body heals slowly. It turns out your body heals faster when you're having sex with someone". She continued to strip naked and crawled on top of Peter. "This is the only way, trust me".

 "Wait Kara I-" Peter started but was cut off.

 "Karen, my name is Karen. There can't be two Kara Zor-Els, Peter", Karen said smiling and then continued kissing Peter. "Oh Rao I missed this".

 Karen continued to kiss Peter and started rubbing her hot sex on Peter's crotch. Karen used her strength and speed to take off Peter's damaged Spider-Man suit off of him and got back on top of him.

 Karen felt Peter's hard cock and positioned it to her wet entrance. Fitting his cock head inside Karen used her weight to spear herself on Peter. As she started to get Peter off Peter felt how tight Karen was.

 "Good heavens, you're going to make me cum early", Peter warns.

 "Trust me Peter I would love for that to happen", Karen said and continued to bounce on his cock. Karen grabs Peter's hands and makes him grab her tits. "Trust me Petey, they're real".

 "Oh, I never doubt that", Peter said.

 "Good I would have been mad if you did", Karen smiled and kissed Peter.

 Peter sat up and noticed that his injuries and slightly broken bones were repairing and fading. How was he healing faster by having sex? It was circling in his mind when he realized he was close to cumming inside of Karen.

 Peter would have warned her but then he realized that she wanted it inside of her so he buried his face into her cleavage and started thrusting inside of her until he came inside her.

 Karen leaned her head back as Peter released his seed into her and straightened up to kiss Peter.

 "So how are you feeling?" Karen asked.

 "I feel one hundred percent", Peter said.

 "Good cause I need to tell you and my counterpart why I'm here", Karen said.

 After a few hours have past Kara and Carol returned. To find Peter and Karen waiting for them.

 "Uh Peter who is that?" Kara asked in confusion.

 "Kara we need to talk", Karen said. "My name is Karen Starr, Powergirl. I'm you from Earth Two. The reason I am her is because Peter is in danger and we, you, me, and Carol, are the only ones who can protect him".

**Dealing with three blondes, how will Peter deal with them? Find out next time.**

**Sorry for the delay I had every intention on posting this yesterday but I was side tracked by family members. Results of the poll came in yesterday so here are the results:**

**Amora the Enchantress: 4 votes**

**Huntress: 4 votes**

**Zatanna Zatara: 3 votes**

**Black Widow: 3 votes**

**Scarlet Witch: 2 votes**

**Don't worry they a few will appear because it was a close race. All I have to do is set them up correctly. Thank you all for those who voted and comment on them.**


	5. Hanky Panky

 Peter, Kara, Carol, and Karen were in the living room of Carol’s house with Karen explaining to them why she is there. Karen revealed that she is an alternate version of Kara from another Earth and she too had a version of Peter in her world. To everyone’s shock mainly Peter’s, Karen explained that her version was murdered by a powerful being and is currently travelling through the multiverse killing other Peter Parkers. The moment Karen was done explaining Kara immediately had follow up questions for more information.

 “So, you’re saying that Peter’s in trouble of a madman trying to kill him and that you want to protect **our** Peter?” Kara asked.

 “Yes”, Karen answered.

 “How do I know you aren’t trying to take Peter with you?” Kara questioned with a skeptical look. Karen chuckled at the response.

 “Oh yeah, you and I are definitely the same”, Karen said smiling at the fact that she and Kara were similar in multiple ways. “If I wanted to take Peter, would I here right now?” This caused Kara to muster the cutest pout she could make.

 “Do you know who this madman is?” Carol asked.

 “No I don’t. I tried to get his name but he disappeared before I could get it”, Karen said sadly.

 “Why are they killing versions of me anyway?” Peter asked.

 “I don’t know they came here to kill you and when I demanded they explain they said it wouldn’t matter. I intend on finding out what they want but I will need help to do it”, Karen said. “I understand if you are suspicious about me but I am telling you the truth. Whoever it is that killed my Peter is coming after yours and want to help stop it”.

 “Well there goes my plans for Friday night”, Carol sighed. “I doubt Karen would lie to us on purpose and if what she said is true we need inform Batman and others about the situation as soon as possible. As for you Karen you are welcome to stay here as long as you can”.

 “Thank you, Carol, I won’t let you down”, Karen said smiling. While Carol and Karen were talking, Kara grabbed Peter and brought him upstairs to talk to her.

 “She fucked you, didn’t she?” Kara asked frowning at Peter.

 “What do you mean?” Peter asked trembling slightly.

 “I saw on the news that you fought Vulture and saw several injuries you sustained. There is no way you could have that fast without having sex. Did she or did she not fuck you, Peter?” Kara demanded.

 “Okay, yes she did”, Peter said.

 “Really Peter, it’s one thing if you fucked Carol, it’s another thing if you fuck an alternate version of me”, Kara said.

 “Look Kara I- “Peter was going to say something when he and Kara were called on by a familiar voice. The two came down the stairs when they were confronted by Peter’s Aunt May sitting down with Carol and Karen. “Aunt May what are you doing here?”

 “I just came to check on you when I met both Ms. Danvers and Ms. Starr. Kara why didn’t you tell me you had another older sister?” Aunt May asked.

 “Oh well it’s been a really long time since we’ve seen each other and uh…” Kara trailed off.

 “I have been working on making a company here in the Queens area that’s why I haven’t seen her a while” Karen helped Kara lie.

 “Well I think that is lovely. Well Peter with three beautiful blonde women here I want you behave yourself. Also, no hanky panky”, Aunt May said causing all the girls to laugh at Peter who was making a ‘stop talking’ face at Aunt May.

“Aunt May please stop saying that, please”, Peter pleaded. ‘ _Also, too late for that_ ’, Peter thought to himself.

 “Oh alright, take care everyone”, Aunt May said taking her leave. Kara turned to Peter with a smirk.

 “Hanky panky?” Kara teased.

 “I really don’t want to get into it. If we are going to be looking for who kills me then we should contact someone connected to Batman and try to stop this guy on our own. If not then we contact the Avengers and the Justice League”, Peter explained.

 “Good idea, but we only call them if it is world threatening”, Carol added. Kara and Karen nodded at this in agreement. While staying for dinner, Peter remembered what Kara said earlier and went to her to talk about.

 “Hey Kara, how did know I can heal faster by having sex?” Peter asked.

 “The first time we had sex was right after battle with Doc Ock. You had a few cut and a sprained wrist. Minutes after we had sex you were healthy as a horse”, Kara said shrugging. “How have you not known that?”

 “Preoccupied by school stuff”, Peter answered.

 "Yeah and banging future versions of your girlfriend", Kara said.

 "You're going to hold this over my head, huh?" Peter asked

 "Of course I am", Kara said pouting. Just then Peter scoops her off her feet and takes her to her room. "I can walk just fine you know and it's not going to make me forgive you".

 "I know I just wanted to do this and this won't make you forgive me", Peter said before placing Kara on her bed and taking her panties off, "this will".

 Peter started to lick the inside of her vagina causing her to moan.

 "Peter Benjamin Parker you will rue the day that you...agh...did this to me...ah...while I'm mad at you", Kara ranted and moaned in between rants.

 Kara decided to squeeze her legs together to get back at Peter by trying to suffocate him. Peter realizes what she is doing and goes deeper licking her out.

 "Damn you Peter and your tongue!" Kara said to him as she unwrapped her legs.

 Peter stops and begin to pull down his pants and underwear revealing his hardened cock. Peter enters into Kara and begins thrusting into her while holding her hips.

 Kara leans up and wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and begins to kiss him.

 "Do you forgive me now?" Peter asked while thrusting into her.

 "Yes Peter I forgive you now keep fucking me", Kara demanded. Unknown to them Carol and Karen were watching everything.

 "Did you and your Peter have sex a lot?" Carol asked smirking.

 "Yes we did", Karen grinned. "Any Peter in any universe will always be a stud". 

 Peter continued to thrust into Kara hitting her sweet spot and causing her to orgasm. "Fuck Peter why do you make cum so much?" Kara asked.

 "Because I wanted you to", Peter joked.

 Peter continued to fuck Kara senseless while Carol and Karen were getting turned on watching. Peter was reaching his end but Kara used her super strength to flip them over with her on top and ripped his shirt off. Kara proceeded to strip herself naked and continued bouncing on top of him.

 "Kara..." Peter said.

 "I know cum inside me", Kara replied. Peter did just that as he came inside of her coating her walls with his semen. "Okay now I truly forgive you".

 "Nice show you two", Carol said as Kara and Peter lifted their heads up. "We came up here to tell you that someone from Gotham that will help us out when we found you two...'bonding'. Funny how you didn't know we were here".

 "Carol I've known you were there, super hearing remember?" Kara retorted with a smirk. "Besides Peter was 'apologizing' to me".

 "Really, well you guys, Peter mainly left Carol and I out, so maybe should 'apologize' to all of us", Karen said stripping herself naked.

 "Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Peter asked.

 "No", Kara, Carol, and Karen said in unison smiling before tackling Peter.

***Elsewhere**

 A mysterious portal opens up with a man walking through it.

 "Where are you totem?" The man said as he starts to smell the air. "Ah found you".

***Gotham City**

 A woman in purple and black was watching over the city of Gotham when she gets a call.

 "Hello?" she answers.

 " _Hey, Helena it's Barbara_ ", Babs said. " _Just called to let you know that I know what you are doing. Are sure you want to do this?_ "

 "Yes, I'm certain", Helena answered. "As annoying as Peter is, I have to help him. I owe him and right now I can't think of another way".

 " _Alright then Helena the Mockingbird as Peter calls you_ ", Barbara teased.

 "It's Huntress, Babs", Huntress said as she hung up.

**Sorry for the long wait people I was caught up in working I have to get paid somehow.Next time Huntress appears and the history between her and Spidey. Happy New Years everyone!**


End file.
